My Awesome Requests!
by unnaturalstories
Summary: Any one want a request from me? review this and I will do it! :D Side note: I don't know how these will get so I rated it T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so I have officially ran out of ideas to write about So I decided to do a REQUESTS! Just to see how good I am at it. I only have a few conditions. 1: I will do romance but NO SLASH. NO KATIE DATING ANY OF THE GUYS AND NO MRS. KNIGHT. Just strictly the guys. 2: Give me as much detail as you can and if you want it to center a character tell me who. Ok that's it so just review or PM with your REQUEST! Thanks :D**


	2. the silver locket

**Ok this one-shot is for DemiLenaJonasBTR. I really hope you like this. Oh and please keep in mind that this is my first one-shot for another person so it might not be really good but hopefully kind of good. Ok enjoy DemiLenaJonesBTR! **

Carlos was running around the palm woods like any other normal day. But that's when he saw his girlfriend 'god she's pretty' he thought as he saw her running to him. He couldn't believe how perfect she was for him. It was like she was made just for him. It was pure luck meeting her at the park like she just appeared; no one knew who she was or when exactly she arrived. They had been going out for about 3 weeks now. Tomorrow is their 3 week anniversary and he has everything planned. They will go to the fanciest restaurant in L.A and then he will take her to the parks maze garden and sit under the stars. That's when he will give her the present he bought. A beautiful silver shiny locket, that James helped him pick out just for her.

'Man James is so good at finding gifts for girls I am so lucky to have him as a friend' Carlos thought. Then someone jumped into his arms and he caught her, his Sasha. 'God it's so good to call her that but for some reason that just doesn't sound completely right but oh well.' And that was Carlos' last though before lips were put on his and he kissed back. Still something just didn't seem to click but Carlos couldn't put his thumb on it.

"Hey sweetie ready for our date tomorrow?" Sasha asked him.

"You bet boogey-bear." He replied with another cute name.

"So what's the dress?" She asked. "Casual, formal, what?"

"Um formal?" Carlos answered.

"Ok!" And with that she skipped off to find Jo and Camille to help her pick a dress to wear.

Huh she seems really perky. But I guess she's always perky. And with that thought Carlos walked into the lobby to go to his room. It was late like ten and he was tired, plus he had stuff to do tomorrow that required energy so he needed sleep. But as he was trying to sleep there was something that kept annoying him. Still he didn't know what and it was starting to bug him. He finally fell asleep but it was a restless one. The next day he woke up later than normal so he had no time to waste he wanted to do something destructive today. He got ready ate a quick breakfast and left to go find something to do that would make Mr. Bitters mad. Yes that's what he would do.

But all his plans were forgotten when he walked into the lobby from the elevator. Was that….no it couldn't be she left a long time ago….but it looks so much like…no, no, no your just being paranoid because you used to have a thing for her… but let's just make sure. These were Carlos' thoughts as he walked over to the girl checking in.

"Stephanie?" He asked as he stood next to the girl. She turned around and…

"CARLOS!" She yells and wraps her arms around him.

"It-it is you isn't it?" Carlos whispers as he hugs her back. "I-I really missed you when you left." He tells her as he pulls her back to look at her. 'Yup just as beautiful as ever.' He thinks as she studies her face. 'Nothing has changed.'

"Oh Carlos I really missed you too." she says as tears start to form in her eyes. "I thought we could hang out today you wanna?"

"yeah that would be awesome." He replies enthusiastically. So that's exactly what they did. First they went and played mini golf. Carlos somehow managed to get his golf ball stuck on the pirate ship level and broke the windmill so after that they got kicked out. So they decided to go to Camelot. There they have go carts bumper boats and laser tag so much fun. Stephanie beat Carlos three times on the go carts he kept crashing his. Then they went on to the bumper boats where they discovered they had squirters on them and sprayed each other until they were soaked to the bone. After that it was a little after lunch so they got pizza at the food court that was there. According to Stephanie it was the best she had ever had.

After lunch was the best part LASER TAG! Carlos and Stephanie got stuck with 4 other guys that were apparently in a boy band with a producer named Garry. Their names where Cameron he looked Latino. Then there was Kenny he looked to be the leader. Then a small short one named Lars. Then least and last Jack who looked to be obsessed with his hair. But whatever, he didn't care just as long as they were fun to play with.

When it was their turn they had to put on this thing that looked kind of like chest armor but all high tech. They grabbed their guns and were lead in to this room that looked awesome. There were tall pillars that were black with neon colors on them. There was smoke on the floor and in the air it was dark and cold. They all took their positions and then a bell went off signaling that the game was on. They all started running around shooting each other laughing and having a good time.

Cameron and Carlos were battling it out shooting each other and running around the tall pillars and walls that made a maze and stood for protection. Kenny, Lars and Stephanie were all after each other. Jack was just freaking out about his hair. But after he made sure it was perfect he climbed up on one of the pillars and screamed at the top of his lungs…..

"EVERYBODY AFTER EVERYBODY!" That's when all chaos broke lose. Everybody was running wild bumping in to each other shot whoever they could until time was up. A light came on and the bell rang again to signal game over. They all walked over to where the door was and looked up to see their score. It was actually quiet hilarious they were all tied so no winner. After that they all just hung out they went go cart racing and all sprayed each other with the bumper boats. It was just a perfect day all together until they had to leave. It was such a perfect day they didn't want it to end but unfortunately it did. Carlos took Stephanie back to the palm woods and walked her to her door.

"Man Carlos that was so much fun you really know how to show a girl a good time." She told him as they stopped by his door.

"Yea h I didn't want it to end You're so awesome at go cart racing." He complimented.

"Oh well thank you. Well I got to go before my dad has a fit." She told him and then leaned in for a kiss. And then her lips met his and they kissed. And then the thing Carlos had been missing was just magically there. He then knew it, he was with the wrong girl. It was Stephanie he was meant to be with not Sasha. Sasha then it hit him his date with her, it started in a hour and he had to get ready. He pulled away and apologized said he had to go and left her standing there.

He ran to apartment 2J took a world record shower and quickly got dressed just in time. The clock just turned 6:00 pm and it was good to be fashionably late. He walked to Sasha's apartment and rang the door bell. She opened the door wearing a hot pink floor length dress her hair was all curly and lying elegantly down her chest where she had a silver locket on. Her heels were silver and stiletto sandals. She was beautiful.

"R-ready to g-go?" Carlos stuttered something just didn't seem right about her.

"Yeah just let me get my purse." And she ran off to get.

So they went on their date just like he planned it but again something was missing and it wasn't missing when he was with Stephanie. So when they went to the maze garden Carlos sat her down and started to talk.

"Sasha we have been going out for about three weeks now. But something just doesn't click when I'm with you. I-I think we should break up. He whispered that last part.

Sasha sighed and said..."Your right I also don't feel that click either I was going to say that same thing. Bye Carlos I will never forget how sweet or kind you were." And with that she kissed him and walked off humming one of big time rushes songs and slowly disappeared into the night almost like she was a ghost but she couldn't be, could she?

Carlos was too tired to ponder that thought long and just walked back to the palm woods. He called Stephanie up later that night and asked if she wanted to be his boyfriend. Naturally she said yes and he went to bed happy. The next day no one could find Sasha it was almost like she disappeared like a ghost but again that couldn't be possible could it…?

**Ok how was that I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue but I really liked how it ended. Ok DemiLenaJonasBTR how did you like you're one-shot? And how about a REVIEW FOR THE POOR? **


	3. authors note

**Hey everybody sorry this isn't a chapter just a note. I have been getting way to many romance requests so I will do the 4 romance requests but that's it. No more romance for me. Sorry but I'm not a romance person. But everything else is fine! :) **


	4. the broken heart  request for briglee

**Okay Brigleehendersonmaslowpena here is your request. Sorry its soo late, school and everything was holding me back. Plus the charger to my laptop broke so I couldn't write anything. But here it is now so enjoy! **

James was walking into the lobby of the palmwoods when he saw one of the prettiest girls ever. She had long brown hair with brown eyes to match, she was wearing a pretty blue summer dress with big black heels. She looked to be checking in. So he decided he would go talk to her and maybe show her around, since she probably didn't know anyone here. She just finished checking in as James walked up.

"Um…..hi, I'm James." He extended a hand for her to shake.

"Oh hi I'm Dani!" Dani replied while shaking James' hand. 'Man he's cute!' she thought while looking into his soft brown eyes.

"So your new here, I bet you will love it, everybody here is really nice…." James started blabbing on. A nervous habit he has around girls he really likes.

'He is even cute when he babbles like an idiot.' Dani thought.

"So can I help you with your bags?" He asked.

"Um sure I would love that." She replied.

"So what apartment do you have?" James asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Um I… have…. 3J."She said looking at the little paper that Mr. Bitters gave her.

"NO WAY!" James shouted out in surprise. "That is right across from mine."

"Oh really? Well then I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other huh?"Dani asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Um yeah I guess."James shrugged trying to act cool. "well were here, you apartment is right there." He said pointing to 3J. Dani walked up to the door and unlocked it. It was beautiful inside. The floor was white carpet with a bright white sofa against the back wall. There was a black rectangular coffee table in the center of the room. There were 2 chairs on either side of the coffee table. The walls were a pretty light blue to make the room glow. They set the bags down to admire how clean and nice it looked.

"This is a lot nicer than ours was. We had to make ours look nice." James scoffed.

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Bitters hates us so we got the worst apartment." He explained.

"Oh that horrible, It looks better now though right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah we made it look awesome." He replied with confidence. "I have to go though, rehearsals." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay well I wanted to visit my cousin anyways, she should be done with her audition by now." Dani shrugged.

"Wait you have a cousin around here? Who?" James asked.

"Her name is Camille Sanders." Do you know her or something?" Dani asked.

"No way, were like really good buddies!" James said astonished. 'They act nothing alike.' He thought.

"That's weird, okay well I better let you go to rehearsals and I better start looking for my cuz, bye!" Dani yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. James turned around and walked into his apartment to get ready for rehearsals.

…**.three hours later…..**

"Dude, James, you did horrible. You got someone you mind or something?" Logan asked. They had just gotten out of rehearsals early because James kept messing up or missing his queue. Kelly didn't want Gustavo hurting anyone so she let them go early.

"No, I'm just tired that all." James replied with a lie. All he could think about was Dani. How perfect she was and how awesome a couple they would make. Once they got back to the palmwoods James went up to their apartment to take a shower. After he was going to find Dani and ask her out. He took longer than he though. Because when he found her, she was kissing Carlos.

…**.While James was getting ready to ask out Dani…**

"Bye everyone!" Carlos called out as he left the apartment to go down to the pool. There he saw a pretty brown headed girl sitting all alone on a chair looking lonely. He decided that this would do and went to talk to her. He found out that she's Camille cousin and came from New York. And he told her how he preformed there a few times. They really got to know each other and then started swimming and splashing each other. The water started to get cold so they got out and dried off. Dani was just sitting there shivering, talking to Carlos when he asked her if she was cold.

"Yes." She replied her voice shaking.

"Okay I will warm you up." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. His arms were warm and she snuggled closer to him. She looked into his bright brown eyes that were dancing with happiness and just couldn't resist. She leaned closer to him and then felt his lips on hers. It was wonderful she loved it, when they broke apart she missed having his lips on hers. But what she heard next broke her heart.

…**.**present**….**

"W-what?" James asked as he saw Carlos and Dani kissing. "I-I was going to ask you out, but I guess you wouldn't want to go out with me now huh?" James asked tears in his eyes.

"James I didn-." Dani started but James cut her off.

"Save it I don't want to hear it." James said as he ran off, Dani and Carlos ran after him calling his name. He stated running across the street just as Carlos' and Dani's calls got louder and more frantic. But they were too late, the car made impact with James body and he fell to the ground. Carlos and Dani ran to him and searched for a pulse. Unfortunately they didn't find one. The ambulance that arrived was too late, James heart stopped beating the minute he saw Carlos kissing Dani. Carlos led Dani away with tears streaming down his face. He lost his best friend over a girl. He will never do that again.

James lay in the morgue getting ready to be dissected for his organs. As the doctor walked in and started the disturbing process, she cut open his chest first and what she saw made her scream. His heart was broken into millions of little pieces. Just like they describe heart break felt like. But for real.

**Okay that is your one-shot I hope you liked it. I will get to everybody else's right away promise. **


	5. audition request for maddie

**Okay Maddie****-the-Cattie here is you One-shot. Hope you like it! Sorry for the lateness. **

James was walking out to the pool area to get his daily tan. When he saw a new girl just sitting there on the bench all alone looking quite comfortable. She had daisy dukes on and a belly tank top on. She was wearing sandals with straps that wrapped around your calves. Her hair was very thick and wavy. It stopped at about her lower back, it was an orangish brown. To James she was beautiful. He had to go talk to her. He put his stuff on a chair and fixed his hair, sprayed some mouth spray in his mouth and smiled his famous smile. He then walked right over to her.

"Hey, I'm James diamond and you are?"" He asked.

"Well hello James." Sierra said. "I'm sierra Dianne. Hey you're from Big Time Rush right?"

"Well yes, yes I am." James replied in a smooth voice. "Hey do you want to go grab a bit to eat?" He asked her.

"Well….Um sure why not. But I have to be back by three for my audition okay?" She told him.

"Oh yeah sure, just let me go changed first." He said just now realizing he was still in his swim trunks. After a few seconds he came down the stairs in some black skinny jeans, a gray shirt with a picture of an eagle on it in black, and a checkered wrist band. As to say he looked hot as normal. He hooked his arm around sierras and they walked out of the palmwoods onto the street.

James thought they would try the new sandwich shop next to the park. Camille and Jo went there yesterday and said it was awesome, so why not try it? As they walked there they talked about random things. Like where they were born and the weather, and somehow they got on the topic of taking a dog on a roller coaster. But they finally got to the sandwich shop.

"Okay you go get a table and I will get the food, sound good?" James asked.

"Oh um yeah sure, sounds great." She replied.

"Okay what do you want, do you know?" He asked her.

"Um I will take a sub with pepper jack cheese, tomatoes and lettuce please."

"Okay coming right up." James said and with that they parts, James getting the food and sierra getting the table. A few minutes later James walked up to the table and sat down with two sandwiches.

"There is your sub." James said handing it to her.

"okay thanks." She said taking it and biting into the delicious juicy sub.

"So what's your audition about?" James asked as they ate.

"Oh well I'm a princess and I have to save the handsome prince that got captured." She replied.

"Oh really that's interesting It's usually the other way around, so do you need any help practicing?" James asked.

"Um yeah sure I would love to go over my lines before doing the actual audition." Sierra replies. So after they finish eating they start walking around the park, and sierra pulls out two scripts out of nowhere and hands one to James.

"Okay let's start at scene 4, where the princess saves the prince. I haven't really gone over this part." Sierra explains.

"Okay, I will stat." James says.

"Y-you saved me, and for that I am in you debt." James starts acting.

"Well you know it was no biggie." Sierra says her line. "But you do have to return the favor."

"And so I will" James says, he then bends down and kisses her for a few moments.

"Uh..Um.." Sierra says once they break apart.

"It was in the script." James says pointing out that he didn't do it for the reason she thought.

"Um oh ye-yeah, right. But James I really like it." She whispered.

"S-so did I." And then he leans down and kisses her again. They then go and she does her audition and aces it. They also start dating and are in love.

**Sorry for the shortness but I really didn't know what to do with this one. I hope you like it and I will be doing the next one soon. **


	6. disowned request for kelso

**Okay ****Kelso8978 here is you one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! **

Brooke Alistair was sitting in her room hugging a pillow to her chest, with loud sobs racking her body. Her parents were fighting again. This was like the twentieth time just this week! She couldn't take it anymore, they kept blaming it on her. A few choice words that they used were: If we never had you our marriage wouldn't be in the trash, I hate you, look what you have done to my life! Why don't you just get out of here and never come back maybe then I can be happy with my wife. Those words hurt her more than anybody would think.

The yelling continued as she started packing a bag full of cloths, her tooth brush, hair brush, some CD's and a few books. She then wrote a letter telling her parents exactly this.

_*Letter*_

_Dear mom and dad,_

_If you want me gone so bad you should be happy now, because I am never coming home again. I can't take hearing you guys fight so much and blame your bad marriage on me. So I left to pursue my dream, to become a famous singer. Have a fun life without a daughter._

_Goodbye forever Brooke. _

_*End Letter*_

It hurt her to write it, but it hurt her more being blamed for something that was never her fault. With that she grabbed he favorite guitar and snuck out the window. She walked down the street to the bus stop just in time. The bus was just about to take off, but she caught it just in time. It took her a while but she finally made it to the infamous palmwood hotel. As she was checking in she saw a group of about four boys walk into the lobby. She thought they looked familiar but she couldn't put her tongue on it.

As she was looking at them the shortest one of the group turned and they looked eyes for just a second before he turned away blushing. His dark brown eyes matched his dark brown hair nicely, he was also really pale. But he was cute. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the elevator before the doors closed. She was in the elevator with the group of boys, alone.

"So… what do you guys do here, sing, dance, act?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? WE ARE BIG TIME RUSH!" James practically yelled.

"Oh I knew you guys looked familiar." Brooke remembering seeing them on the internet and TV. "And your Logan right?" She asked.

"Umm yeah, why?" Logan asked.

"Oh I don't know you're just kind of cute." She said as the elevator stopped on her floor and she got off. "See ya around." She said before the doors closed. The days that followed she got even closer to Logan and he got even closer to her. They soon turned into boyfriend and girlfriend. And they were madly in love. Both of their singing careers were also doing wonderful and both supported each other along the way. Little did Logan know that Brooke's life was going to be ruined.

Brooke sat by the pool late at night with tears streaming down her face, with pieces of paper in her hand. 'How could her parents do this to me?' She thought. 'I thought leaving would be good enough but I guess not.' She sat there in silence thinking about how much she hates he parents right now.

"Hey what's wrong?" Came Logan's worried voice. He walked around to face her and saw tears cascading down her face.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She said turning away, "you will laugh at me."

"Hey, I could never laugh at you." Logan said turning her face towards his.

"My-my parents disowned me." She said full on sobbing now.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." Logan said hugging her.

"That's not all they are getting a divorce."

"Oh my that a lot, now isn't it?" Logan told her. "But don't you worry I will always be right here for you okay? Don't ever think you are alone in this world. We will get through this together." He said pulling her up. "Come on, it's cold out here and you can stay at my apartment tonight."

Over the next few weeks Brooke started feeling better. Her mother also took away the disownment paper because she loved her daughter. It was her husband that made her get it. She moved in with her daughter and they lived a happy life. No more fighting or blaming. Brook finally felt at home.

**Okay I hope you liked that. You never gave me a last name so I made one up. Hope you liked everything. **


	7. Love never dies request for wwelover100

**A/N Okay WWELover100 Here is your one-shot hope you like it! **

Logan was getting ready for his date with Jo. This was their 3 month anniversary and he wanted to make it special. He bought her a silver bracelet with a little charm on it that says "_Love never dies." _After he put his tux on, some colon, and spiked his hair he left the apartment to wait for Jo in the Lobby. But once the elevator doors slipped open he wished they could just close again. What he saw was Kendall Knight, his best friend kissing his girlfriend, actually make that _ex_ girlfriend.

"JO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Logan yelled. "I thought we were going to dinner tonight in honor of our anniversary? Our _three month _anniversary at that."

"Yeah well I have moved on, and you should to." Jo scoffed.

"K-Kendall, You too?" Logan asked. Looking at what used to be his best friend.

"Sorry Logan I was going to tell you but, I just couldn't, things got complicat can you ever-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your pathetic apology." Logan interrupted. And with a heavy heart he turned away and left towards the pool. 'How could she do such a cruel thing to me?' Logan wondered. 'Her and Kendall both, they both know I'm not good at getting a date. I guess…I guess I will just have-have to move on.' 'God I loved her so much.' And with that thought Logan broke down into a fit of tears. Lucky for him it was late and no one was around to see him, except for one new girl.

**Goes to commercial break **

**Cheese, healthy and stinky come get some today!**

**Commercial break over.**

The new girl name Kristin watched a short dark brown haired boy sit on one of the lounge chairs and burst into tears. 'I wonder what happened to him.' She thought as she watched his body shake with sobs. 'Should I go talk to him maybe?' She thought to herself. Then she heard the pitiful whimpers that came from the boy. That was when she decided to go talk to got up from where she was sitting and walked right over to him and asked.

"What's wrong, and why are you crying?" She really did care about why he was crying, she never liked to see anyone cry. Right after she asked the question Logan looked up and tried his best to whip away his tears and look happy.

"I-I'm not crying, it's….um…um… allergies, yeah that's it allergies and I...uh… get them really bad this time of year." He lied horribly.

"Look, its Logan right?" He nodded so she went on. "I can tell when people lie, especially when they lie as horribly as you do. I don't think there is one person on this plane that would believe you when you lie, so why don't you just tell me what's wrong." Kristin said.

"Well I don't tell my feelings to complete stranger's soooo… no." Logan said.

"Fine then I will tell you about myself then." She said.

"I have dark brown curly hair, with green eyes to match. In my opinion I am tan and have nice curves, I am also nice, sweet, and sometimes, okay most of the time I am crazy. There you know me now get talking bub." She said pointing a finger into his chest.

"*sigh* you're not going to leave until tell you right?" Logan asked.

"Yup that's right, now get talkin" She Kristin says impatiently.

"okay well I was getting ready for my three month anniversary with my girlfriend Jo. I went down to the lobby to wait for her but then I saw her kissing one of my best friends. I really loved her too." Logan said getting choked up.

"Oh man that has got to be harsh, hey I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for ya?" Kirstin asked him.

"Yeah you could give me your name, so I can ask you out on a date properly." Logan replied smiling.

"Geez kid you bounce back fast." Kirstin replied.

Yeah well I figured no need to dwell on the past, just make a bright future."

"Okay well my name is Kristin Marie Sanchez, and I would love to go one a date with you, Logan." She said giggling.

**Commercial break**

**We have vacuum cleaners for sale. They don't suck anything and just take up space in your house even though we say they are small than an average one. So come down to "suck a muck" and buy one today!**

**Commercial over**

Over the next few months Logan and Kendall were slowly repairing their friendship, and Logan and Kristin really hit it off and are now going steady. Tonight they are going to have a dinner picnic in the park.

Logan was driving him and Kristin to the park where he set up a romantic picnic and with lights in the trees and bushes, and candles surrounding them. There was also a ton of wild flowers in the spot he picked; he thought it was perfectly romantic. And so did Kristin when she saw it. They ate and made out, talked and joked, but then the sun started going down and the Logan saw the perfect chance. He pulled out a little box and gave it to Kristin. When she opened it there was a silver bracelet in it with a little heart charm that that the word _Love never dies_ engraved on it.

"I thought you would like it." Logan said shyly.

"Oh Logie bear I love it!" Kristin squealed. And from then on Logan realized that this was meant to be.

**Ugg I am horrible at writing romance, who agrees with me? Sorry if it has mistakes I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. If there is a lot Tell me in a review and I will fix them. Hope you liked your one-shot because I tried. Reviews feed the hungry alligators under my house. **


	8. saved me request for Miis Fenway

**Okay Miss Fenway I hope this meets your angsty needs. This will be set before they become famous. I also didn't know if there hockey team had name so I made one up. Enjoy! Okay so I got this all recovered and I also added a few things and fixed all the mistakes. So in a way it is better than before!**

"Logan pass it over here!" James yelled. He has been one of Logan's best friends since they were babies. Their moms had been best friends in middle school all the way through….well now. Logan hit the puck hard enough to make it to James but not so hard that he couldn't stop it with his stick without it bouncing off. They were in the middle of one of their school hockey games and so far they were winning 2-4. After James caught it he shot for the goal and made it, now it was 2-5. Logan could tell the team was getting pretty mad and there was no telling what they would do to win. Just then the referee blew the whistle.

"Okay everybody in!" The coach yelled. Everybody huddled in to hear the play the coach was about to explain. "Okay James I want you as center, Logan you're left wing, and Ben I need you as right wing. CARLOS! Get over here!" The coach yelled as he saw Carlos figure skating on the ice. "What are you doing? No, never mind I don't want to know. Carlos you're goalie, Kendall Left defender, Trenton right. Travis and Kyle you're sitting out. Okay everybody know where you are?" Coach asked.

"Yes." Everybody agreed.

"Okay let's go." Everyone put their hands in and counted to three.

"ICE HAWKS!" Everyone yelled as they threw their arms up. Then Kendall, James, Ben, Logan, Carlos, and Trenton all took their positions on the ice. The referee dropped the puck and the Games was on. Logan noticed that the Ice Pigs were being a little more ruff than need be and was about to tell the referee when his friends started calling his name. The biggest member of the Ice Pigs was skating full speed at Logan and he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. Then Logan felt someone push him out of the way just not enough. Logan's knee and arm collided with the ice and made a sickening crack. Then he felt the guy barrel into him and who ever pushed him out of the way. That was the last thing he thought until he woke up smushed under some fat dude.

He then turned his head and saw James also squished under the dude. He looked to be in great pain along with Logan himself. Logan never thought you could be in this much pain. Once the guy got off, James got up and crawled over to Logan.

"Logan, are you okay?" His voice sounded strained.

"Yeah I'm fine." Logan tried to get up but fell back down grabbing at his arm. Then at that moment he fell into the dark clucks of unconsciousness.

"Logan, no, no, no, stay with me buddy." James tried waking him back up but it was useless Logan stayed in the darkness. Then the paramedics came and lifted Logan onto a stretcher. James tried to get up but fell back yelping in pain as he grabbed his leg. Darn he must have broken it when that guy hit him.

"Carlos!" James called over his best buddy. "I need help getting up; I think I broke my leg." Carlos then walked over and put his arm under James' and James put his arm around Carlos' shoulders. Carlos couldn't help noticing that James winched when he stood up.

"You okay buddy?" Carlos asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." James replied.

"Okay well we're almost to your ambulance." Carlos said looking at James again.

"Wait, Logan and I aren't sharing an ambulance?" James asked freaking out inside, he had to be with Logan, Logan was hurt and in pain.

"No you need your own; you got a bad cut in your side." Carlos said. And that was when James felt the stinging coming from his side. He also started to feel dizzy, luckily they made it the ambulance just in time.

**At the hospital**

Kendall and Carlos sat in the waiting room waiting to hear how Logan and James were doing. Finally when they felt like they couldn't wait any longer a doctor came out and Called for Diamond and Mitchell. Kendall, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all shot up at the same time.

"Are you the family of James Diamond and Logan Mitchell?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Okay well my name is Dr. Walsh and I attended to James and Logan. Logan was in critical condition when he came in here today. And James lost a good amount of blood today, but they will both be fine. Except for one little detail. I will save that for the end though. James came in here earlier today with a broken leg, rib and a deep cut in his side we managed to staunch the bleeding enough to stitch him up. He has a wrap around his ribs and a cast on his leg. He was the lucky one. Logan came in here with a broken arm, shattered knee cap and three broken ribs. He is also in a…coma, I'm sorry. If you would like to go see them they are in room 354 on the top floor." And with those finale words the doctor walked away. He didn't even seem upset at all.

Mrs. Knight took Katie home while the guys started walking up to room 354 to see their best friends. Once they got there they saw James sitting up in bed whispering Logan's name over and over again staring at the wall.

"um hey James how ya feeling?" Carlos asked trying to get a reaction out of his friend. James merely shook his head and kept whispering Logan's name. That was when Kendall walked over and shook James yelling his name. James broke out of his trance and looked at Carlos and Kendall.

"It was my entire fault." James whispered with tears in his voice. But before Kendall or even Carlos could speak another voice rang through the air.

"What was your entire fault?" Logan asked.

"LOGAN!" All three boys yelled turning to his bed. Logan was sitting up and looking very uncomfortable so Carlos and Kendall ran over to him and fixed it so he was more comfortable.

"Um, hey guys can James and I have a moment alone please?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure buddy." Carlos said and with that Kendall and Carlos left the room to wait outside.

"I-I thought you would never wake up, the doctor told me you were in a coma." James whispered not looking up.

"Wait really?" Logan asked looking amazed and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, I thought I had lost you." James said still not looking up. "And it would have been all my fault."

"Wait how would this have been your fault?" Logan asked.

"Be-because I didn't push you out of the way in enough time. Y-you must hate me now." James said, the dam finally breaking and tears streaming down his face as his body shook.

"James, you tried and I probably would have been worse off you hadn't. You risked your life for me and I owe you. You were willing to get hurt just to save me. How could I hate you for that?" Logan asked.

"Because you st-still got hurt." James whimpered.

"And I would be worse off if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. James I could never blame you because it wasn't your fault. So if I don't blame you don't blame yourself." Logan told him.

Over the next couple days James was gradually feeling less guilt and Logan was getting better even though he probably would never be able to play hockey again with his knee. After a week in the hospital both boys got out and were on their way to recovery. As for the guy on the Ice Pigs he got band from hockey for life for his actions. Yep life is good.

**Okay Miss Fenway how was that? I hope you liked it, I tried really hard on it and I liked it. REVIEW FOR THE DONUTS WHO EAT THEM! **


	9. crash crash request for snowboarder

**Okay so this request was made by snowborder and I really hope you like it. Also somehow Miss Fenways request got deleted so I will try to get that back up as soon as possible okay? Okay. **

"Aim high, never rest. Put your passion to the test. Give your all, never less. Famous means that you're the best." Logan just finished his part of the song "famous." They were practicing all their sing for there world tour coming up.

"OKAY DONGS THAT'S A WRAP!" Gustavo yelled as he started walking away. "OH AND LOGAN I NEED TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE!"

"Okay, we'll meet you at the limo." Kendall said walking out of the studio with James and Carlos following him. They were fighting about which super hero is better.

"Bandana man is the best, Superman where underwear on the outside of his cloths!" James yells trying to defend his favorite super hero.

"Yeah but superman can stop a speeding bullet!" Carlos argued back getting in James face.

"Bandana man can also, he can stop it once, so haha." James said laughing in Carlos' face.

"Guys cut it out!" Kendall yelled. Logan chuckled at his friends as he walked to Gustavo's office.

"Um, you wanted to see me?' Logan asked walking into Gustavo's office and sitting down.

"YES YOU ARE A TERRIBLE DANCER!" Gustavo yelled from his position at the desk in the room. "SO YOU ARE GOINGTO STAY AND PRACTICE THE MOVES WE DID TODAY, NOW LEAVE AND GO PRACTICE!"

"Um okay let me just go tell the guys." Logan squeaked as he ran out of the room. "Um hey guys, I need to stay and practice some dance moves a little more, so go on ahead of me." Logan said as he walked out to the limo.

"Well we could just practice with you." James suggested.

"No that's okay go on ahead of me." Logan told them as he started to walk back into the studio.

"Okay bye!" Carlos yelled getting into the limo. Logan walked back to the dancing part of the studio and turned on the music. He then started to do the dance moves that they learned today. Little did he know that his shoe lace was untied. A few minutes into the dancing he stepped on it and twisted his ankle in a funny way. Then he heard a sickening crack and searing pain in his leg. He couldn't keep his balance and fell of the stage to hear a series of crack. It felt like his body was on fire as he lay on the floor trying to stay awake.

**Gustavo's POV**

After I yelled at the kind I started to feel a little bad, they have been working really hard lately. Plus he's not that bad of a dancer. A loud crash pulled me out of my thoughts and I jumped up to see what it was. I look in the dancing department and saw Logan in a crumpled heap on the floor. He fell right on top of the drums. He looked to be in pain so I called an ambulance just to make sure. I then ran to the poor kid, he looked like he was trying to stay awake. I decided talking to him might help as well. So I slowly and carefully turned him onto his back and cradled him in my arms. I may not show it but I think of these boys as my own, and yes even James.

**Normal POV**

"You'll be okay Logan. Just don't fall asleep." Gustavo told him.

"I'm trying it just hurts so much." Logan said pain lacing every word he said.

"I know, I know but the ambulance should be getting here soon." And as Gustavo said those words they heard sirens and they were close.

"Okay Logan the ambulance is here they will take care of you, I will call the guys and tell them what happened." Gustavo told Logan in a soothing voice to help calm the hurt teen.

Even though he never really shows it he loves the boys and today Logan learned that.

**Okay so how was that. I tried to show how much Gustavo likes the guys. I'm just not sure how well I did that. Tell me what you thought in *singing* A REVIIIIEEEWWW!**


	10. bad days request for VampireExpert101

**Okay this really long one-shot is for VampireExpert101! This one-shot has taken forever and I'm sorry it was just hard to write. Okay I'm sorry Kendall's is soo short I wrote it and rewrote it like 20 times and it still didn't come out how I wanted it. But anyways ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I WAS TOO LAZY TO PROOF READ THIS SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES SORRY! Oh this is one of my longest chapters and one-shots ever. it is 5,140 words! Now is that crazy or is that crazy? IT"S CRAZY! Okay on with the LONG story. :)**

**Middle school**

Kendall Knight was skating towards the opposing team's goal as fast as his legs would allow. He would make the winning shot, right now the game was tied and with this one shot he would win the game for his team. He was coming up on the goal and the clock was ticking down, 5...4 almost there...3...2...SHOOT...1 BUZZ. Kendall fell to his knees and dropped his hockey stick. The other team was cheering, he missed. He missed one of the easiest shot, how could he Kendall Knight miss. At that moment one his best friends skated over to him.

"Kendall, a-are you okay man?" James asked as he dropped to his knees next to Kendall and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"I...uh I really don't know." Kendall responded staring at the goal he has just mere seconds ago missed. Just then Logan dropped to his knees on the other side of Kendall.

"Um, why don't we get off the ice and change, then we can talk." He suggested.

But Kendall just stayed looking at the puck and then the goal. How could he have possible missed. How could he have let his team down? He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry. Just then Carlos skated over and crashed into Kendall knocking him out of his trance.

"Hey Kendall you okay," Carlos asked as he got up and put a hand down to help Kendall.

"Um…Yeah….I was just thinking." Kendall said as he took the outstretched hand and, heaved himself up with the help of Carlos.

"Kendall, what were you thinking about?" James asked timidly.

"It's just I was think about how my dad feels about me losing my first game." Kendall answered with tears in his eyes. "

"Well Kendall how do you feel about losing your first game." Logan asked.

"I….um…..horrible." Kendall answered in a whisper. "I let the team down, I let my dad down." Kendall said looking at the floor.

"But your dad would be proud of you!" James exclaimed. "You have gone 3 years without losing one game. Not many people can say something like that."

"Yeah, yeah your right." Kendall said in a little happier tone.

"Plus you didn't let the team down Kendall. They are happy because the other team barley won. We played a good game, and there are always others to be won by us." Carlos told him putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder for comfort.

"So why don't we get off the ice, take a shower and, go home." Logan suggested.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Kendall said finally happy. "Hey you guys wanna spend the night?"

KENDALL, KENDALL, KENDALL, KENDALL, KENDALL

**Present day**

James Diamond woke up to his friends running around the house and making a ton of noise. This was a usual occurrence so he didn't mind very much. He hopped out of bed and when to his dresser. Today was going to be a good day he could just feel it. He picked out his lucky white V-neck and a black vest to match. He then opened the bottom drawer and pulled out some black skinny jeans. He took the clothes into the bathroom and started the shower. Once he was done he opened the door to the bathroom to let out all the steam. His hair seemed a little long today so he figured it was time for a hair cut with his hair dresser. He walked into the kitchen to join his friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed some pancakes. The only response he got was his three friends staring at him.

"What's wrong is there a serial killer behind me?" He joked.

"Well um no." Logan answered still staring at James.

"Your, your hair it's-it's messy!" Carlos screamed as he fell out of his chair and spasmed on the floor.

"Oh that yeah, I'm going to get it cut today so I figured I wouldn't put anything in it. My hair dresser usually does that. So I'm just going to run my comb through it." James explained eating his pancakes.

"Oh…um….okay," Kendall said going back to eating his pancakes.

Once breakfast was done James walked into his room and grabbed his wallet and cell phone.

"Kay I'm leaving now," He yelled as he walked out the door. Once he was outside he just knew it was going to be an awesome day. The sun was shining the birds singing.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all walked up to the door of apartment 2J. They had just got back from a short day at the pool. It wasn't as much fun as normal because they didn't have James to yell at them for getting him wet, or something like that. But they would much rather hear the laughing that was at the pool than what they heard when they opened the door to 2J. Sobbing heart wrenching sobs that could break anyone's hearts. It seemed like it was coming from the living room so they ventured over there to see who was crying.

"James," Logan asked.

They had found James curled up on the couch with a beanie on crying. Once James heard his name he whipped his head up to look at his three friends. Each had worry etched into their faces.

"What's wrong," Kendall asked as he sat next to his tall friend.

"N-nothing," James Stammered and quickly got up.

"James you're friend and we're here to help you," Carlos tried this time.

"Like I said it's nothing. Now just drop it," James said with ice in his voice. His eyes no longer wet with tears but holding a cold stare. James tried to leave the circle his friends formed around him.

"Where do you think you're going," Kendall muttered as he grabbed his arm holding him back him back. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong now let me go Kendall," James said voice hard and husky from crying.

"No way now tell us."

"Fine you want to know what's wrong," James burst out. "This," He pulled off his beanie and he had a huge bald spot on the side of his head.

His friends were so stunned by how imperfect his hair looked that they forgot to grabbed him when he ran for his room. He flopped on his bed and tried to hold in his sobs. 'It's a silly thing to be crying about anyways.' James thought and he lay there trying to calm down. But he new once he saw his hair again he would break down and cry just like last time. He lay on his bed face buried into his pillow. A few minutes later Logan, Kendall, and Carlos walked into James room and found him laying on his side curled up facing the wall whimpering as he tried to hold in his sobs.

"Oh James..." Logan said as walked over to the prone boy lying on the bed. The only response he got from James was sniff.

"James...James it's not that bad we-we can fix it." Carlos tried to cheer up the depressed boy.

"How do you fix this," James said once again pulling off the beanie.

"Well um maybe we could comb your hair over it," Logan said as he walked over to James with a hair brush in his hand.

"NOOOOO DONT TOUCH THE HAIR!"

"But James he's just trying to help." Kendall told him as he watched fresh tears trail down James face. James just nodded his consent and turned towards Logan.

"Okay so we just need to brush the hair over the spot." Logan said as he started brushing. Alas it did no good to cover the spot.

"Well what if we gave him a Mohawk," Carlos exclaimed. He then hid behind Kendall as he saw the evil glare that James sent his way. "It was just an idea."

"You know James that just might work," Kendall said in his thinking tone. "You could have it that way until it grew out enough to style it."

"But...I...and you...and...ehhh," James couldn't find the right words. "Yeah fine okay," James choked out as he started sobbing again. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall as went over and hugged him.

"By the way how exactly did that bald spot appear anyways," Logan asked his face buried in James should as he was still hugging him.

"Well you see it was the hair dressers fault. My usually hair dresser wasn't there today it was someone new but he seemed professional enough and I saw him do a few other peoples hair. So I decided to give him a try. I told him I just wanted a trim he tried to persuade me a couple times to get a buzz cut but I firmly told him no each time."

"So anyways he started trimming my hair so I put in my ear buds to wait for him to be done. Apparently he was still stuck on the idea of me getting a buzz cut and started cutting my hair with a razor fortunately I could feel it and turned around and decked the guy right in the mouth. After that I quickly left before security showed up. I went to the nearest store and quickly bought a beanie and then came here." James explained through tears. "He ruined my perfect hair. I-I can't be the face anymore. I can't go out in public. I can't do anything."

"THAT JERK I"M GOING TO PUMBBL HIS FACE IN! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO YOU," Kendall exploded.

He couldn't believe this was all about someone not taking no for an answer. He almost ruined James life because of that. It may be odd but James hair is very important to him. Kendall got up and started walking towards the door.

"Kendall, just please be careful," James told him in a small voice.

"Don't worry I will be."

Kendall walked out the door as Logan and Carlos helped James out to the living room. He was a little unsteady on his feet because of the sobbing he did earlier. Logan made him so hot cocoa to help calm him down. (Tea never worked on James it had to be something chocolaty.) Carlos sat next to James and rubbed circles on his back and said comforting words. After half an hour Kendall walked in with a split lip and disheveled clothes.

"KENDALL, what happened," Logan exclaimed as he was the first to see him.

"I just ruffed up the jerk a little. He then called security but I want done. It was just a small scuffle."

"I'm never going to understand you Knight."

So James you ready for your mow hawk," Kendall asked as he walked over to James.

"Y-yeah I g-guess," James stuttered as he rose on shaky legs.

"Little nervous there," Kendall questioned as he already had the razor going.

"It's just I have never had my hair cut by a non professional before."

"Don't worry James Carlos and I will be right by your side the whole time," Logan told him putting his hand on James shoulder as he sat in a chair. Then Carlos walked on his other side and did the same thing.

"Okay here we go," Kendall started shaving James head. As James saw pieces of his hair fall he started to get nauseous but let Kendall finish.

Once Kendall was done cutting he quickly styled it and turned James chair around. At first James was shocked to see his perfect hair all gone. But then the shock quickly turned to a fake smile.

"I love it."

"Really I thought you would be screaming, crying, or just plain speechless." Kendall mumbled.

"No it's perfect. Maybe we can even dye the tips." James suggested.

"That would make you look awesome James." Carlos commented.

"Yeah it would. Well I'm going to show everyone else my new hair style." James said with a wave as he walked out the bathroom to the front door.

'Couple more months James, couple more months. Then you'll have your perfect hair back.' James thought to himself bitterly as he walked into the elevator.

JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES

**present day**

Carlos Garcia was a normal teenager. He got good and bad grades. He went on dates and had best friends that he messed around with. Okay so he was also in a famous band with his best friends. But other than that he was normal. But the one thing that was not normal about Carlos was that he wore a helmet. Not just to ride a bike or skate board, or even to play hockey. No, he wore a helmet doing everyday normal things. Now you may asked, why would he wear something so absurd to do simple things. Well Carlos liked to do extreme things like for instance 'jumping over a pool with rocket skates.' He is also a klutz now combining these two things probably isn't a good thing but that's the way he is and you can't change that. So to make sure he doesn't kill himself his parents and friends make him wear it. He doesn't mind, he doesn't mind at all. He has actually made a special bond with it kinda like James and his comb. Carlos loved his helmet and his helmet loves him. But has anyone ever thought about what would happen if he lost his beloved helmet? No well let's see what will happen.

"WHERE IS MY HELMET," Carlos screamed in the middle of a wrecked living room. The couch was over turned the pillows were scattered, fluff along with unrecognizable things were strewn amongst torn drapes. It was a mess and in the middle was a short fuming boy.

"What's with all the yelling?" A confused and sleepy James asked as he walked out of his room clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"I lost my helmet." Carlos huffed looking at James with fire in his eyes.

"Do you 'ant me to 'elp you 'ind it," James asked as he yawned. He wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yes please," Carlos begged as he used his puppy dog face.

"Okay let me get dressed first." James told him as he grabbed an apple for breakfast. Ten painfully agonizing (at least for Carlos) minutes later. James finally emerged from his room.

"Okay you ready to go?"

"I'v been ready," Carlos told him jumping up.

"Okay where did you last see it," James asked looking at the shorter boy.

"Ummm..." Carlos said in thought.

_***Flash back***_

_Carlos was about to do a canon ball into the pool but then he remembered he just put a fresh coat of black paint on his helmet to cover up the recent scratches that were on it. He quickly took it off and did a canon ball creating a huge splash getting other Palmwood's residence wets. He stayed in to pool for about an hour and a half finally deciding he stayed long enough he got out. He walked over to grab his helmet finally finding it he put it on his head. He knew something was wrong when green leaves got into his face and dirt fell down his back into his shorts. He quickly took off the fake helmet and danced around for a few minutes to get the dirt out of his swim trunks. He probably looked pretty stupid but everybody was used to his weirdness. Once he got all the dirt out he started running around the palmwoods tearing everything up in the process trying to find his MISSING helmet. Once he concluded that it wasn't in the pool area of the palmwoods he quickly ran up to his apartment wondering if one of his friends took it just to tick him off. _

_***End Flash back***_

"Okay well I didn't take your helmet maybe Logan or Kendall did," James told him as he got his phone out to call them.

"Yeah I bet they did," Carlos said in an exited tone now that he was finally going to get his helmet back.

"Whelp they don't know where it is." James put his phone back in his pocket. "They have been shopping with the girls since 3 this morning. Apparently it's black Friday whatever that is."

"Aww darn."

"Don't worry little buddy we will find it."

"Okay you wanna go look in the lobby," Carlos asked.

"Sure maybe someone moved it in there because they didn't want it to get wet," James told the little Latino boy.

They searched the whole lobby, park, pool area (again), and their apartment. But still it was nowhere to be found and Carlos was almost in tears. He needed to be with his helmet. They were like toast and butter, words and paper, umm and other stuff. But either way he needed to be with his helmet. It was important.

"IS there any other place you might have left it," James asked Carlos as he plopped onto the couch.

"I-I don't think s-so," Carlos was almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh Carlitos don't cry," James told him as he got up and wrapped his friend in a hug. James hated to see people cry it was just heart breaking.

"I'm sorry I can't help it," Carlos whimpered as his face was pressed into James chest.

"Here you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," Carlos whispered to the tall boy.

"Okay I will be right back, promise."

James kept his promise because no later than he left he was back with to mugs of hot cocoa and a ton of little marshmallows to put in it. He never really liked the big ones.

"Here ya go buddy," James said as he set the steaming mug down in front of Carlos.

"Thanks James, we'll find my helmet right," Carlos looked up at James with huge puppy dog eyes waiting for an answer.

Right at that second Carlos looked so broken and sad that all James could do was nod his head yes, but he was being serious when he did that. They were going to find James helmet even if it killed him. Witch he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Once they were done with their hot cocoa they went out to talk to Bitters.

"Hey, Mr. Bitters," James yelled as he saw Bitters with a hot dog, chili fries, a coke, some jelly beans, and a taco running to his office.

"What do you want?" Bitters sounded annoyed.

"Can we check your Cameras and see if someone stole Carlos' helmet?"

"Why would someone want to steal something so...stupid?"

"HEY IT'S NOT STUPID, YOU'ER STUPID," Carlos yelled as he jumped forward landing in front of Bitters face.

"Yeah okay fine but if you messing anything up I will find you."

"Okay whatever," James told him as he ran o the cameras.

'Okay'James thought 'how do you work this thing.' He pressed a button and the screen lit up. 'Well that was easy.' James put in the first tape and it showed the pool earlier that day. 'So we have a sleepy Kendall and Logan being pulled by determined looking Jo and Camille. Buddha bob dancing with his portable music playing device AKA a stereo. We also have Tyler picking his nose, gross by the way, aaannnndddd...aha!'

"Carlos come here!"

"What did you find James?"

"Well see for yourself," James told the short Latino.

Carlos saw himself put his helmet down on one of the lawn chairs and then do a canon ball into the pool sending a huge splash over the side of the pool. He also sam his helmet get hit with the water and washed into the pool. He must not have noticed and he never thought to look in the pool.

"So then to the pool," Carlos shouted as he put his arm up in the air and ran off.

James merely shook his head and walked off after Carlos with a smile on his face. He was happy Carlos found his helmet. unfortunately James arrived at the pool at the wrong time Carlos had just canon balled into the pool sending a huge wave over the side and landed right on James.

"CARLOS!"

"Yeah jam..." Carlos looked at James. "...why are you all wet?"

"Oh I don't know maybe an idiot jumped into the pool, or maybe a lonely rain cloud just hates me. Let's ponder this for a second."

"Oh I vote for the rain cloud," Carlos bellowed as he clambered out of the pool with his helmet in his hand.

"AAAHHHH I"M GOING TO GRAB YOU AND SHOVE YOU IN THE VENT," James screamed as he ran after the shorter boy.

"Catch me if you can," Carlos called back laughing as he ran into the elevator and closed the doors in James face.

CARLOS, CARLOS, CARLOS, CARLOS, CARLOS, CARLOS

**High school Logan's POV**

I was good at every subject in school. Math, Science, History, English, Even my elective, but P.E? Haha you wish I was good at that. I'm probably one of the worst people in that subject. Now you may ask about my three best friends. They are awesome in P.E, so much better than I am. But I have to tutor them in some subject's that they aren't good in. Like take Kendall for instance he has trouble with science so I tutor him in that, James its math, and Carlos well everything pretty much. If only they could tutor me in P.E. See I'm kinda stuck because we have a physical coming up and if I don't pass this I will have to take it in summer school. But the problem is how do you tutor someone in P.E? Yeah I have no idea either. But apparently my friends have a few tricks up their sleeves.

"Okay Logan there are three things you need to learn." Kendall said as he stood in front of a white board along with James and Carlos. I was sitting on his couch looking up at him.

"And that is?"

"One, you have to push yourself to the limit. If your running and you get tired what are you going to do," Kendall asked me.

"Um stop?"

"WRONG, you are going to keep going until you feel like you are absolutely going to die," Kendall exaggerated the die part I noticed.

"But that's pointless," I pointed out. "Why would you want to keep running if your tired."

"Because it helps build up stamina and you get a better grade in P.E," Kendall told me as he wrote down number one and "push yourself to the limit."

"Number two," Carlos stepped up. "Never complain to the teacher. Teachers hate when a kid comes up to them complaining of a stomach ache or an 'I hurt my foot' type of thing."

"But what if you really are sick?"

"THEN SUCK IT UP," Carlos yelled at me.

"Um okay..." I was a little frightened at the look on Carlos' face.

"Also never, and I repeat never say "but I don't want to run" you will just have to run more if you say that," Carlos got this haunted look in his eye.

"My turn," James stepped up. "Okay Logie this is the last thing you need to learn so make sure you are paying attention. Number three ALWAYS STRETCH! You could easily pull a muscle if you don't stretch before doing anything physical"

"Okay let me see if I have this right. Push yourself to the limit, never complain, and always stretch?"

"Exactamundo my good friend," Carlos came over and plopped down next to me.

"Okay so let's role play this really quick. Logan go get in some sweats and a comfy tee," Kendall told me as he turned and started talking to James.

I did as Kendall asked even if they were his, they were his old clothes and fit me perfectly. I Came out of the bathroom to see James with a clip board and a also had on a pair of sweats and base ball cap.

"Logie meet your new pretend coach Mr. Diamond," Kendall said as he walked over to me and patted my back. "Good luck your gonna need it."

At those words I started to freak a bit. I always knew James took physical education seriously. But I didn't know how serious until he turned into my coach. Luckily James made Carlos and Kendall do the same thing. When James turns into coach you better well stay away from him. He could turn lethal.

"You don't want to bob on this on it could hurt you," James explained to us.

We were currently stretching and doing something called the cherry picker. We then switched to jumping jacks. We sat on the floor and tried to touch our toes. You know the whole stretch routine. That part wasn't hard at all until the running came...

"Come on you sissies you can do better than that!" James was currently yelling at us with a bull horn as we ran. He ran along with us but I don't see how he could still have breath to yell at us. After an hour of that we turned to crunches.

"I expect at least a set of one hundred out of you three," James told us as he did his next to us.

"WHAT!" We screamed in unison. I couldn't believe him ONE HUNDRED NO WAY!

"Hey I'm going two the least you could do is one." He told us as he boded up and down.

Hour and a half later of agonizing stomach pains later; we switched to push up. We had to do all kinda of them. One handed. clap, regular, girl (which I liked the most), James even pilled stuff on our backs to make it harder. Fortunately we only had to do fifty I don't think I could have done more anyways. We all finally collapsed onto Kendall's couch. I was so tired I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to. I was sooo tired, and from the looks of it so were Kendall and Carlos James looked perfectly fine.

"Hey coach boy," I yelled at james. He looked at me. "Since you're not tired wanna go get us some water?"

"Yeah sure thing Logie." He ran out of the room and came back seconds later holding four COLD bottles of water. "I put these in the fridge before we started I knew you guys would want cold water."

"Yes!" We all screamed and scrambled to get the water out of James hands.

"I hate you but love you at the same time." I managed between gulps of air and chugging water. "I love you for bringing me this wonderful water, but hate you fro doing this to me in the first place."

Carlos and Kendall nodded in agreement. We all spent the night at Kendall's house that night because we were to tired to go home and our parents didn't mind. So the next day We woke up and got ready for the physical. It was going to take all school day so we didn't have any other classes.

"Dude that was fun," James exclaimed.

He had gotten an A+ on his physical as for Kendall, Carlos and me we got F minuses. It was harder than we thought. But luckily I wasn't going to summer school alone. We finally got to my house and I broke down in tears.

"Whoa hey Logan man what's wrong," Kendall asked as he caught me before I could fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry it's just this is the first F I have ever gotten on a test." I said between my sobs. I felt so embarrassed but I just couldn't hold in my sobs any longer.

"Oh Logan don't cry it will be okay." Kendall tried to reassure me. He quickly lead me over to the couch and gently sat me down. A couple minutes later James and Carlos came over.

"Logan please don't cry. I mean everybody has to get one F in their life right," Carlos tried to tell me.

"And..and it was probably my fault for working you to hard." James told me looking guilty.

"No James it wasn't your fault and Carlos your probably right. Plus it's just in P.E it's not that bad right," I asked the guys.

"No, no, no it's not that bad...I mean it's in...yeah no it's...Well no..." Were all all the jumbles answers I heard.

"Logan we will throw you the best Failing party ever you will soon forget all about that nasty F," Kendall told me pumping his fist in the air.

"Well that sounds pretty good," I told the guys.

"Okay then come to my house tomorrow at around 5 oh and bring your over night stuff," Kendall said as he pushed me out of his house.

I wasn't surprised Kendall was right. It was the best party ever. There was food an drinks and we stayed up all night. It was the best. Man I love how good my friends are. I also forgot all about that F until now...DARNET!

LOGAN, LOAGN, LOGAN, LOGAN, LOGAN, LOGAN

**I"M DONE! Finally this story took forever but I am now officially done with it. I hope you liked it VampireExpert101. I like this and I hope you did too. I will be doing my next one-shot soon and I'm sorry But I will not be doing the OC ones or the Romantic/drama ones. If you want to ask for something that's not romantic or has OC's in it I will be glad to write it. Soooooo what about a review that you know you want to leave. Hmm, hmmm. -Raises eyebrows- :D**


	11. defile request for 2 kool

**Okay! This one-shot is for 2 kool to spell 'kool' right. I hope you really like it and sorry about the wait. I just started high school. Freshman yeah baby! And it's been really tough I'm also in the school play and we have a lot of rehearsals and don't forget theater arts, that takes a lot of extra time. I will try to update more often. 2 kool to spell 'kool' I'm really sorry about the way you have been feeling, but I just want to let you know that **_**NO MATTER WHAT**__**YOU**___**are amazing! People love you I love you. You are an amazing writer and if you ever left this world it would automatically be 10 times less cooler. Don't forget that. ^-^**

James quickly walked through the halls. He wanted to get to his next class before his friends found him. You might think this was weird, but he didn't want his friends to see what his face looked like. He covered it up with some make-up but he knew his friends would know something was wrong.

He slipped into his next class and took a seat near the back. He kept his hoodie close to his face just in case people could tell something was off. He didn't pay attention for the whole period. He couldn't. The only thing he could of was what had happened last night. It's happened before, but it was never this bad. Suddenly the bell rang. James quickly grabbed his stuff so he could make it to his locker before his friends found him. Unfortunately they knew he was trying to avoid them today and were already waiting by his locker when he got there.

"Why are you trying to avoid us?" Kendall demanded as soon as James came into sight.

Since James' head was down he didn't notice his friends and was started when he heard Kendall's voice.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"You've been avoiding us all day, James. We just want to make sure you're okay," Logan explained calmly.

"I'm fine I just had to, uhh, study for a test at lunch and them umm my teachers wanted to to stay behind for a little bit after class to talk to me," James lied.

"All of your teachers wanted to stay behind after class?" Kendall asked skeptically.

"Y-yeah," James looked down not wanting to lie to his friends faces.

"James we just want to help you," Carlos said concerned.

James looked back up and saw the concern and sincerity in their faces.

"I-I know, but I-I just, I can't tell you."

Kendall was starting to get mad. He knew something was wrong with James and he's going to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't care if you or can't tell us. I don't care if you want to tell us or not. You're telling us. At _my _house," He demanded.

He let James grab the books he needed out of his locker and then grabbed him by his shoulder with Logan and Carlos flanking him on his sides out of the school all the way to his house. They all went up to Kendall's room and sat down. Carlos in Kendall's bean bag, James on the bed, Kendall in his desk chair, and Logan on the floor.

"Okay, now, tell us what's been bugging you," Kendall told James.

"Wait, James what's wrong with your face?" Logan asked getting up to peer at James' face. "Carlos, go get me a wet rag please?"

Carlos did as he was asked and soon came back with a damp washcloth. Logan sat down on the bed next to James and started to careful wash the concealer off James' face. Once he was finished the sight made them all gasp. James had a black eye, a split, lip and a hand shaped bruise on his cheek.

"James, who did this to you?" Kendall asked furious.

"My-my dad," James answered quietly.

"James are there any other bruises we should worry about?" Logan spoke softly.

James sighed and slowly slipped his shirt off. There his friends could see bruises up and down his torso and all over his back. Logan softly pressed on James' ribs to see if any of them were cracked, or broken. Once he was satisfied that they were only bruised he sat back and asked James the question everyone was thinking.

"How long has this been going on?"

James only shook his head and looked down. How could he tell his friends that this has been going on for three years? Right after his mom died.

"Come on James we can't help you if you're not going to tell us," Carlos told James.

"Three years,"

James spoke so softly that all three boys had to strain their ears so they could hear him.

They gasped. This had been going for three years and they never noticed, not once?

"Don't worry James, will fix this. I'll tell my mom and she will call the police. Carlos' dad can arrest your dad and you'll come live with me," Kendall assured his friend.

James looked up at Kendall. Did he really want his dad to go to jail? He was still his dad and he loved him no matter what.

"I-I… Thanks Kendall," James said sincerely.

He couldn't keep his tears in anymore. He was finally free. Free from the hell he was living for three years. He started to cry, no sob. All the pain and fear was finally lifted from his shoulders. All of his friends wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thanks guys, your all so amazing," James thanked his friends.

"You're amazing too," They replied.

**Okay, okay you don't have to say it. My writing sucks and it made you want to throw your computer at the wall. I'm sorry I wish I could write you a better one-shot 2 kool to spell 'kool'. I really do, but unfortunately I'm just not a good writer. I hope you at least half liked it. Again sorry about how late it was. **


End file.
